When We Were Young
by BBShadowCat
Summary: It was a relationship everyone questioned. Why are Anna and Yoh still together? Yoh or Anna could easily break their engagement but they didn’t. Could it be possible that Anna and Yoh really have feelings for each other? [YohXAnna] [COMPLETED]
1. When We First Met

**When We Were Young**

By: Neko

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shaman King... If I did, there would no way in hell I would let 4kids dub it.

**Summary**: It was a relationship everyone questioned. Why are Anna and Yoh still together? Yoh or Anna could easily break their engagement but they didn't. Memories keep coming back... When they first met... When they first kissed... When they found out that they were engaged... Could it be possible that Anna and Yoh really have feelings for each other?

**Note**: This is not really related the anime much. I changed the whole thing so Yoh didn't meet Amidamaru when he was 14. He met him when he was in the Asakura estate, still training to become a shaman. And I don't think they told you how Anna and Yoh met in the end of the anime... I haven't been able to watch past episode 57 so I don't really know what happens so just bare with me ok? If they did show you how they met, screw it lol. This is my fanfic remember?

Chapter 1: **When We First Met**

"After that, I want a 30 mile jog and after that, you have a 300 pound weight to lift." Anna commanded with her arms folded. "Manta, the wash room needs to be clean and spotless when I go in there. Do you understand me?" The little boy nodded and sighed. It was summer vacation... Where you get to relax and go on vacation and not have to work... Yet here he was... Working for a certain Itako.

"Now get busy or else there will be no lunch for you all." Anna turned and walked out of the room. Everyone sighed.

"Hey Yoh. Why do you even bother with her?" Horo-Horo looked at his brown haired friend. "I mean, she treats you like dirt." Yoh smiled sheepishly and puts his arms behind his head.

"It's complicated Horo." Yoh said as he looked up at the clear blue sky. Ren folded his arms and shook his head with pity.

"He is scared of her." He simply told them. "He is scared that if he breaks their engagement, she might get mad and kill him."

"Not really Ren." Yoh said scratching his head. Horo-Horo sighed.

"I don't get you. I really don't." He muttered.

"Are you still standing there talking?" Anna's strict voice boomed into the room. "I better not catch you taking a nap Yoh!"

"Hai!" They all answered and started on their run.

"Gomen Yoh-Kun. I have chores to finish up so I can't run with you." Manta looked up at Yoh with a small sorry smile.

"That's ok. We can run without you today." Yoh told him with a wide grin. "Good luck with Anna." He yelled at he and the others ran off. Manta waved them goodbye and turned to start his chores.

"Ah! I need a nap." Yoh said lazily as he lay down on the grass for a break from running.

"You are so weak." Ran muttered walking towards Yoh. "Where is that other moron anyway?"

"Must... Need... Rest!" Horo-Horo yelled out breathlessly as he stumbled towards them and toppled over them.

"Kisama!" Ren yelled and pushed Horo-Horo off him. "Don't touch me!"

"It's not my problem! I just ran 20 miles!" Horo-Horo shot back. "You would be tired too you know." Ren chuckled and folded his arms.

"Anna told us to run 30 miles idiot." He told Horo who's mouth fell open.

"30 miles!" Horo-Horo looked at Yoh who nodded.

"Yup. Sorry Horo. You still got 10 more miles to run." he told his blue haired friend and closed his eyes for a nap. Horo-Horo sighed.

"I give up." He muttered. "I'm going home."

"You ran away and stayed here because you were scared of Pirika and now you want to go back?" Ren asked in a rather teasing tone. Horo-Horo froze.

"10 more miles isn't that much." He said as he started to run off. Yoh chuckled a bit.

"Poor Horo. He is trying so hard." He said with a yarn. Ren shook his head.

"He is weak. He can't handle the pressure." He said with sympathy. Yoh smiled, his eyes still closed.

"Anna's training is tough." He told Ren. "Even you said it."

"I never said that!" He yelled.

"Well not exactly, but you know what I mean." Yoh said lazily and yarned again. Ren smirked as he took a seat next to Yoh under the tree and sighed. "You see. You are tired too." Ren's face turned a bit pink.

"I am not! I am Tao Ren! Little training like this is nothing to me." He yelled out. Yoh let out a small lazy chuckle.

"But even Tao's have their limits Ren. Even you know that." Ren looked at the lazy Asakura boy who still had his eyes closed, enjoying the shade and the warm summer breeze through brushing his hair. How he can be so calm and carefree, he didn't know but Ren did know that Yoh was always right. But still, being Ren, he never likes to be corrected or proven wrong... Not to mention stubborn.

"Not me." He muttered. "How did you end up meeting her anyway?"

"Anna?" Ren nodded.

"I'd rather not tell you my painful experience." Yoh muttered as he let sleep over take him.

Ren looked up at the sky and closed his eyes, as he too, decided to take a short nap.

**Flashback**

Young Asakura Yoh skipped out the door and ran off, exploring the yard of the Asakura manor. He was a curious little boy and just about everything catches his eyes. He skipped off looking at this and that when suddenly a red piece of cloth caught his eyes. He blinked and stared at it. He had never seen that there before. He walked towards it and gave it a yank.

"Hey!" Someone yelled out. Yoh jumped and backed away. Who just yelled at him? "Hey you. What's the big idea pulling on my bandana like that?" Yoh looked up and noticed a girl standing in front of him. He face didn't look happy but she was definitely cute. Her shoulder length blond hair brushed in front of her eyes as she glared at him. A red cloth like bandana was tied around her head. If only she smiled, she would look like a perfect Barbie doll. "Well?" Ok. Forget Barbie doll. Her voice may sound young and some-what childish since she did look like a 5 year old but with the maturity and sternness in her voice, she really sounded... scary. "Can you even speak?"

"Y-Yah I can..." Yoh looked at her. The little girl folded her arms, making her look extremely adorable.

"Then answer me." She demanded. "Why did you do that?"

"H-Hey sorry. I didn't know ok." Yoh said waving his hands in defeat. "I was just wondering what it was that's all."

"Well you didn't have to yank it." She yelled as she looked at Yoh with a glare. "Just who are you anyway?"

"I'm Yoh. Asakura Yoh." He told her grinning madly. "And you are?" The girl with blond hair studied him for a second before answering.

"Kyoyama Anna." She told him.

"Anna huh?" Yoh got up and studied her. "You are really cute you know that? You look like a Barbie doll except that you have shorter hair." Anna's face turned into a light shade of pink as she lifted her hand and smacked Yoh in the face.

"Ow!" Yoh yelled as he rubbed his sore cheeks. "That hurts."

"That was supposed to hurt you idiot." Anna said glaring hard at him. "Call me cute again and you will wish that you were never born." Yoh sniffed. This girl was definitely mean.

"And don't say I look like a Barbie girl. I hate Barbie." Anna's cold voice snapped him back out of his thoughts.

"You hate Barbie?" Yoh asked with wide eyes. "But all the girls love Barbie!"

"Well I don't." Anna snot back with a glare of death.

Yoh sniffed again. He didn't really like this girl... She was way too abusive. But either way, he still thought she was cute. Anna seems to have read his thought or something because she smacked him again.

"Why did you do that again?" Yoh asked with another sniff and his eyes started to turn big and round, as if he was about to cry. Anna gave him a death glare.

"I told you not to say that I am cute." She yelled at him. Yoh blinked, his hand still rubbing his reddened sore cheek.

"But I didn't even say anything." He told her.

"But you thought it." She told him firmly.

"But how would you know?" Yoh asked her.

"I am an itako. I can hear your thoughts." She told him, her glare never left him.

"Cool!" Yoh's eyes sparkled. "Do you think you can teach me how to read minds?"

"It can't be taught." She simply told him. Yoh frowned.

"No fair." He muttered folding his arms. "So why are you here?"

"I am a new student here." Anna told him. "From now on, I will be training here." Yoh's face lit up.

"Cool! I get a new buddy to hang out with!" Yoh yelled jumping up and down.

"I am not your buddy Yoh. And I am here to study as an apprentice not baby sit you." Anna told him.

"Apprentice?" Yoh blinked. "We don't need apprentices."

"Shows how much you know." Anna turned and walked away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Yoh ran after her. "So who is going to be teaching you?"

"Why are you so annoying?" Anna snapped at him. Yoh shrugged and smiled.

"Is that bad?" He asked her.

"Oh course." Anna muttered but didn't look at him. Instead, she just kept walking.

"So who is going to train you?" Yoh was very curious about this new apprentice.

"Kino-Sama." Anna told him. Yoh's mouth fell open.

"Baa-San? She didn't say anything to me..." He muttered. He thought back and finally remembered that she had said something to him earlier but he fell asleep so he didn't' hear any of it until the part where she smacked her cane on him to wake him up. Yoh rubbed the back of his head. It still ached.

Anna opened the door to the manor and walked in. Yoh quickly followed after her like a baby duck following its mother. Anna walked down the hall and turned, walking into a room. Yoh immediately followed her inside. He was of course curious on where she was going... Then again, there was the quote, curiosity kills the cat...

**SLAP**

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Anna yelled throwing Yoh out of her room. Yoh hit the wall and landed on the floor of the hallway with the funniest expression on his face. He shook his head and slowly got up.

"Ah, my aching back!" Yoh sniffed. "Now I have to walk around the place with a cane just like Baa-San." He chuckled. It wouldn't be that bad. He had always wanted to see how it was walking with a cane the way his grandma does. Yoh walked outside to get a stick to use as a cane. He looked here and there but the place was bare of tree trunks and sticks. He finally found a pretty decent one and decided to use it as his cane. He leaned against it and thought about the position Kino was in whenever she walks with her cane. He remembered that her back was hunched over. Yoh nodded and hunched his back and started walking, moving the cane in front of him.

"Hey! This is pretty fun!" He laughed as he continued mocking his grandmother.

"Mock me do you?" Yoh froze but before he could turn around and apologize, Kino's cane made connection to his back and Yoh's face made connection to the grass. "Now you will really know how it feels to walk the way I do." Yoh sniffed and sat up in pain.

"B-Baa-San..." He sniffed as his eyes got huge and round.

"Y-You-Sama!" Little Tamao gasped and stumbled over to him. She was still young so she couldn't really run or say Yoh's name correctly. Yoh sniffed as his eyes began to water. Kino smacked him pretty hard. Even harder then Anna had when she smacked him.

"A-Are you K?" She asked as tears started to fall out of Yoh's eyes.

"I should punish you for mocking me." Kino said in a low voice. Yoh sniffed as more tears game out.

"Kino-Sama." They all looked up and saw Anna standing in front of them, her itako beads now around her neck. "Gomen, I threw Yoh out of my room and cause his back to ache so he had to walk around with a cane." Kino stared at Anna for a second.

"I see." She muttered.

"It won't happen again." Anna told her. Kino nodded.

"You are my very first student and I trust that you will not lie to me Anna." She said as she turned and walked away. "Come Anna. Your training begins now." Anna nodded.

"Hai." She said in an obeying voice and looked at Yoh who sniffed and whipped away his tears. What a crybaby.

"S-Sank You Anna." Yoh said with a smile. "You are the best buddy anyone could have. You and Tamao-Chan." Tamao's face turned beat red. Anna gave Yoh a glare.

"Next time you won't be so lucky." She muttered as she walked pass them.

Yoh and Tamao watched her walked away in silence. A few minutes later, Yoh sighed.

"Y-You-Sama daijoubu?" Yoh who smiled at Tamao.

"Ah, Daijoubu." He told her grinning. "My back just hurts from Baa-San's cane attack." Tamao helped him up and helped him walk to his room where he laid in bed and thought about how Anna saved him from death today. A large grinning smile appeared on his face. Maybe there was a chance after all.

**End Of Flashback!**

"Tadaima" Tamao closed the front door as she removed her shoes and stepped inside. "I brought the groceries you asked me to buy." There was no reply. Tamao walked to the kitchen and placed the bags of groceries down on the table. She looked up at the clock. It was 2:36 which means it was lunch time for Yoh. Tamao smiled as she walked to the stove to cook up a meal for him and his friends. She paused and walked to the living room. She forgot to ask Anna what she wanted to eat.

Tamao slid open the living room door and her mouth fell open at the sight in front of her. Poor Konchi and Ponchi were forced into labor while Anna calmly watched TV. Ponchi fanned her while Konchi was busy dusting and cleaning the window.

"A-Anna-Sama..." Tamao was pretty much speechless. Anna had everyone working hard labor while she was being treated as a queen. Even Yoh and his friends had to go train. Sometimes Tamao wonders how Anna could stay in such good shape by just laying on the floor and watching TV all day. "It is close to lunch time. What would you like?"

"The usual." Anna told her without turning her head.

"H-Hai." Tamao nodded and turned to walk out the room. Before she closed the door, she herd Anna yelled at Ponchi.

"Fan faster or else!" She warned him. "I am hot! Konchi, get me a snow cone or something."

"Hai, Anna-Hine-sama." Tamao's spirits replied.

Ok. My... new fanfic... Well it's not as good as **Follow The Stars** but it will do. This one isn't that bad though. It's quiet funny I think. Poor Yoh... he was abused so much! So what did you think about the flashback when Anna and Yoh met? Good? Bad? Stupid? Reviews please!


	2. When We First Kissed

Chapter 2- **When We First Kissed**

"132... 133... 134..." Yoh gasped for air as he fell flat on the floor. Anna's intense training really knocked him out of it.

"Get up Yoh. You still have 1048 more push ups to do." Anna commanded. "Unless you want to transfer them to the miles you are running."

"135,136,137!" Yoh immediately started doing push ups again but this time, in a much faster pace.

"I knew you would see it my way." Anna said with a satisfied nod. "And after this you have your arm exercise." Yoh stopped in mid-air.

"Arm exercise?" It sounded familiar but he couldn't quiet pick up.

"Yes. You will have to balance 3 jugs full of water for 30 minutes." Anna told him. Yoh's mouth fell open.

"But that is what you made me do in Patch Village!" He told her. "And you didn't even click the start button!"

"I know. But look at you now. You are Shaman King." She told him bitterly.

"Exactly. I am shaman king. So why exactly do I have to do this now?" Yoh complained. Anna placed a 34 pound weight on Yoh's back, causing him to fall flat on him face.

"Now continue doing your push-ups with this on top of you." She commanded and walked away, leaving Yoh crying waterfalls of tears, anime style.

A few minutes later, Manta stopped by.

"Yoh-Kun. Daijoubu?" He asked his just about dead friend.

"You... tell... me." Yoh said breathlessly. "Emergency room... Right now..." Manta gave Yoh a sorry smile.

"Yoh-Kun is so poor." He said with sympathy. Amidamaru suddenly appeared beside him.

"Yoh-Dono has made a big improvement since last time though." He told Manta. "It only took him around 5 hours to do 2038 push-ups with a 30 pound weight on his back." Yoh cried water falls of tears again... anime style of course.

"I know. I had to run with a wheel chair the next day. At one time, Amidamaru had to push my wheelchair home!" He told Manta who sweat dropped.

"Poor Yoh-Kun." He said with a small smile. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yah. Bring me to the emergency room right now." Yoh told him. "And an orange if you don't mind." Manta laughed.

"Anna-San threw away the oranges so I don't think I can get you any. And if I slip you one, she might find out and have my head as a mop." He told Yoh who sighed.

"Either that or you would have to do the exercise with me." Yoh told him and they both laughed at the thought of that.

"Are you done yet Yoh?" Anna's voice startled them. "Well, well, well. Look who's here. Manta. Good, you could use a little bit more exercise." Manta gulped. Not good.

**5 minutes later**

"Y-Yoh Kun!" Manta yelled as he gasped for air as he continued laughing. "W-What kind of Laughs training is this?"

"I have N-No clue." Yoh told him as he laughed. Anna had ordered them to hang onto a bar with a pool of ice cold water below them so if they fall, they will be ice cubes. She also ordered Ponchi and Konchi to tickle them with feathers to make it harder.

"Why does... Laughs Anna have to... Laughs drag me into Laughs this with you?" Manta asked as he tried to fight off the tickling but couldn't.

"Keep quiet or else you will have to hang on twice as long." Anna commanded with her arms folded, her face was strict and hard.

"B-But Anna! Laughs The shaman tournament is over. I was crowned shaman king so why do I have to keep doing this?" Yoh asked as he continued laughing.

"What? Did I just hear that you want this training to continued for another 3 hours?" Anna looked at them from the corner of her eyes and they both froze. "Ponchi, Konchi, keep this up for another 3 hours." Everyone moaned and the spirits stopped what they were doing.

"But Anna-Hine-Sama. Our arms are tired." Ponchi told her.

"Yes and Yoh-Sama's arms must be tired too." Konchi agreed.

"Hey! What about me!" Manta yelled out.

"Keep quiet all of you. Or else each and everyone of you will be doing exercises for the next 5 hours without your meal." Anna scowled. They all cried waterfalls of tears... Anime style.

**Flashback**

"Yoh..." A ghostly whisper flew by Yoh. Yoh mumbled something and turned over.

"Yoh..." Yoh, being Yoh ignored the whisper and continued to sleep.

"Funga Fu Fu..." Yoh muttered in his sleep. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Yoh!" The whisper was a bit louder this time.

"What is it?" Yoh sleepily sat up and folded his arms. "I was just about to eat the last orange and win the orange eating contest!" He blinked when he saw no one. "Hello?"

"Hello there Yoh-Dono. My name is Amidamaru." A spirit behind him told him. Yoh jumped and turned around. "I am sorry if I have frightened you." Yoh screamed.

"Ahhhhhh! IT'S AN UGLY SPIRIT!" Yoh yelled as he took a long tree branch and started hitting Amidamaru on the head with it. "GO AWAY! EAT SOMEONE ELSE'S SOUL! LET ME LIVE!"

"Wait! No! Stop!" Amidamaru yelled as he floated away. Yoh got up and chased after him smacking him in the back with the stick.

"Go away spirit!" Yoh yelled still chasing after him.

"Maybe I should have just left you alone." Amidamaru muttered. Yoh gasped.

"That's right! I was about to eat the orange!" He yelled at the spirit and jumped on top of him. "I should beat you for that! Watch out! Hai-Ya!" And with that, Yoh smacked the spirit who started floating everywhere, trying to shake Yoh off of him but Yoh clung tightly onto him.

"Get off!" He yelled at the little boy who was still smacking him and poking him with the tree branch in his hands. "I am not trying to eat your soul! I promise!"

"No way! I can't trust you! And you ruined my dream!" Yoh yelled and smacked the spirit even harder. It was amazing because whatever hits spirits is suppose to go right through them. "I want my oranges back!"

"It's a dream! You can dream about oranges again!" Amidamaru yelled out. Yoh paused for a second thinking.

"That's right..." He said nodding. "I can... But still. I wouldn't have to re-dream it if it wasn't for you!" Again, he started smacking the spirit. "And that would be perfect for you because when I am sleep, you can easily eat my soul!"

"No, no, no!" Amidamaru floated away in attempt to run away from little 5 years old Yoh but couldn't.

"Come back here you soul eating spirit!" Yoh yelled throwing a pebble at Amidamaru who floated down to the floor. Yoh kept his distance and kept throwing pebbles and rocks at the spirit.

"Please! Yoh-Dono! Stop it! That really hurts!" He plead, covering his head. Something big landed on his head and knocked him out cold. Yoh blinked and slowly walked towards the spirit.

"Ne... Ne..." Yoh poked the spirit with the stick in his hand. "Ne Medamaru. Ne?" Yoh crouched down and poked the spirit again. So throwing a rock at the spirit really can knock him out... Then again... It was more of a boulder then a rock.

A half an hour or so later, Amidamaru woke up. The spirit shook his head and rubbed the back of his head.

"What happened?" He muttered.

"You wanted to eat my soul." Yoh said jokingly and smiled.

"Spirits don't eat your soul Yoh. If they did, they have nothing better to do then." Anna's stick and obvious voice boomed behind them. Yoh turned with a wide grin.

"I know that spirits don't eat souls Anna." He told her. "But why did you come out here in the first place? I know you have 'better things' to do." He quoted the words 'better things' with his fingers. Anna blushed a bit and glared at him a bit.

"You were screaming like a crybaby." She told him folding her arms.

"But I thought you said you don't care about me." Yoh tilted him head to one side. "Does that mean you care about me?" Anna blushed even harder but her glare just deepened.

"Keep dreaming." She muttered and walked way. Yoh smiled.

"Ne, Midamaru. Do you think she likes me?" Yoh asked as he turned to the spirit but never heard his answer because Anna threw her sandal at him and kicked him out. Amidamaru hovered over Yoh.

"Y-Yoh-Dono. Daijoubu?" He asked but just got a small groan and a snore. The spirit sweat dropped. This Yoh Asakura boy was very strange.

**End Of Flashback**

It has been about 3 hours since their arm exercise began and they were still hanging on. Ponchi and Konchi were still tickling them and Anna... Well she was still inside watching her favorite sope-opera.

"I can't hold on Laughs any longer!" Manta gasped.

"Me Either." Yoh said as he laughed. "How about we just give up and go for a swim? I like swimming."

"I don't!" Manta yelled and continued laughing. "I don't Laughs know how to swim!"

"Don't worry. Laughs it's only Laughs a 5 feet pool." Yoh told Manta.

"Actually it's 7 feet Yoh-Sama." Konchi corrected Yoh.

"Whatever, I don't care." Yoh told him. "I can't take it anymore. Cow-A-Bunga!" Yoh let go of the bar and jumped down into the pool, holding his breath as he hit the water. When he hit the floor he looked up and pushed himself up and shook his head when he poked his head out of the water and looked up with a smile.

"That was fun and refreshing!" He said looking at Manta who was still hanging form the bar. Now Konchi was tickling him as well so Manta is hanging from the bar with 2 spirits tickling him. Talk about pressure! "Come on! Jump Manta!"

"No Laughs Way!" Manta yelled trying hard not to laugh.

"Come on! We can go for ice cream!" Yoh yelled up. "My treat!"

"You just Laughs want ice cream and Laughs to get away Laughs from Anna." Manta continued laughing. Yoh shrugged.

"Yah but come on. There will be less tickling and pain then what you are doing now." He told the little boy.

"But Laughs I can't Laughs swim!" Manta told Yoh.

"Don't worry. Ponchi can catch you." Yoh told him with a sheepish grin. "Right Ponchi?" The spirit froze. Surely he was kidding right? "Come on! It's not that big of a jump." Manta laughed a little bit more before yelling.

"Alright!" The spirits sighed. They can finally stop tickling the little boy.

"Catch him ok guys?" Yoh looked at the spirits who froze again.

"Yoh-Sama, he is heavy." Ponchi complained.

"I can hear you, you know!" Manta yelled down at them. Yoh laughed.

"Come on. Just catch him ok?" He said looking at the spirits who sighed and nodded. "Ok. Come on Manta!" Manta gulped and looked down. The pool of beep blue water looked deep and he didn't exactly trust Ponchi and Konchi because they were more like the prankster spirits... Or as he and Yoh would call them, The Prank Twins.

"Well... Here goes nothing..." Manta muttered as he let go and felt his whole body drop, plunging down towards the deep dark water ready to swallow him up.

"And now!" Yoh, Ponchi and Konchi all caught Manta before he hit the water.

"You see? I told you we would be able to catch you." Yoh told him with a grin. Manta looked nervously up at Yoh.

"Y-Yah... Thanks Yoh-Kun." He muttered.

**A Half Hour Later**

"So Yoh-Kun... How exactly did you and Anna-San get engaged anyway?" Manta asked as he and Yoh sat down on a bench in the park. Yoh hummed a bit as he thought, his face looking up at the sky.

"Hmmm... Well I can't really remember much of it..." He told him. "I remember kissing her and then getting smacked because of it and then Jii-San told me something but I didn't hear anything he said because it sounded very boring and I was kind of in a hurry. Next thing you know it, Anna's my fiancé." Manta nodded as he licked his ice cream.

"I see." He muttered. "So you didn't argue or anything?" Yoh shook his head.

"Nope. I barley knew what they were talking about." He told Manta.

"How come?"

"Because I fell asleep when they told us about the arrangement." Yoh said with a laugh.

**Flashback**

Little Yoh skipped outside in his usual fashion and made his way through the yard of the Asakura manor. He skipped off to the little pond and stopped to look at the fish that lived in it, as if hypnotized by them or something. After a few minutes later, he snapped back and remembered why he came outside. He quietly walked towards a window and peeked in. He always did this around 2 in the afternoon. This was where and when Anna had her training lessons.

Yoh blinked and smiled when he spotted Anna meditating. He made sure to keep his mind as blank as possible so that she couldn't read his thoughts as he watched her. She was an interesting girl... Anna Kyoyama. She may be abusive at times and cruel... not to mention mean... cold... dark... evil... and just about every mean word you can think of, Yoh still found her interesting. He watched her with calm, lazy yet desiring eyes. He tilted him head to one side as he watched her. She was taking slow breaths and her eyes remained closed.

Yoh found himself wondering how Anna would be like if she wasn't so cold. She would most likely be like any other girl... Or maybe perhaps, she might be like Tamao. He didn't really know since he knew that once Anna, always Anna. Nothing can change about her, or else... She just wouldn't be Anna. He blinked when he noticed that Anna had finished meditating. He ducked so that she wouldn't see him by the window when she turned.

A few minutes later, Yoh heard her and Kino's voices. He strained to hear what they were saying but there was no such luck. Yoh looked through the window again and saw Anna nodding her head with understanding.

"Now, pack your bags Anna. You will leave immediately." Kino told her. Yoh's eyes widened. Why did Anna have to go? Did she do anything bad? He wanted to ask but they would know that he was ears dropping and punish him for that. Not to mention, Anna would be furious at him and he would be in the spirit world way before his time. Yoh frowned, wondering what to do.

"Yoh-Dono, why don't you just go ask Anna why she is packing up." Amidamaru asked as he appeared behind Yoh.

"Yah... But knowing Anna, she won't tell me." Yoh said with a sigh. "But it is worth a shot. Thanks Midamaru!"

"No problem Yoh-Dono." Amidamaru said with a smile. "And it's Amidamaru not Midamaru." Yoh smiled.

"Midamaru and Amidamaru sound the same, so who cares." He told him as he ran off.

"I do..." Amidamaru muttered and Yoh laughed.

Anna placed the last bit of cloths into her suit case and doubled checked again. She was too busy packing that she didn't notice Yoh walking in.

"Whacha doing?" He asked with a curious look. Anna jumped and turned around to give him a deep glare.

"None of your business." She told him rudely and continued packing.

"Why are you packing? Are you leaving?" Yoh asked her with a frown.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am." Anna told him. She didn't look at him though. She just kept packing.

"How come?" Anna was starting to lose her temper.

"Because I want to." She told him as she slammed her suitcase shut and was about to drag it out when Yoh stopped her.

"Don't. Please stay Anna." He begged. "Please..." Anna blinked. Why would he want her to stay in the first place? All she did was smack him and yell at him. He should be happy that she was leaving.

"I don't want you to leave Anna. Please stay." Yoh begged again. "Onegai."

"Let go." Anna told him.

"Please Anna. I promise not to bother you again." Yoh told her.

"It's not about you." Anna muttered as she tried to pulling on the suitcase again.

"Then what is it?" Yoh asked her, refusing to let go. "Is it something you did wrong?"

"No. It's nothing now let go!" Anna yelled at him. Yoh shook his head as his grip tightened.

"Not until you tell me why." He told her.

"I told you. Because I want to." She told him.

"But why? You love living here Anna." Yoh frowned. "Don't you?" Anna didn't answer. She just looked away. "Anna..."

"I have to go." She told him as she yanked the suitcase out of his hands and dragged it out the door.

"Wait Anna." Yoh grabbed her arm and swung her around, as he pressed his lips on her's. Anna's eyes widened with shock. What the hell was he doing to her? Yoh backed away a few minutes later.

"Promise me you will remember me Anna." He told her. "Promise me..." Anna's face blushed as she stared at him with shock. Oh no he just did not do that to her. Anna lifted her hand and slapped her.

"Don't you ever kiss me again!" She told him. "Ever!" She turned and stormed out, dragging her suitcase after her. Yoh's eyes turned big and round as tears rolled down his cheeks and he let out a small whimper. That was it. She's gone... But maybe he could still stop her. Whatever she did wrong, he might be able to help... 'I'll get her back.' He thought as wiped away his tears and quickly ran to Kino and Yome's room.

"Jii-San! Baa-San!" Yoh yelled as he slid open the door furiously. Kino and Yome looked up.

"What is it Yoh?" Yome asked in a calm tone.

"Why is Anna leaving? What did she do wrong?" Yoh asked his grandfather. "It's my fault. Whatever she did wrong was my fault." Kino and Yome stayed silent looking at Yoh for a moment before Yome sighed.

"Yoh, Anna didn't do anything wrong." He told him.

"Then why is she leaving?" Yoh didn't understand. If Anna didn't do anything wrong, then why does she have to leave?

"It is all part of Anna's training Yoh." Kino told him and sipped her tea calmly. "She must make it through the icy mountains alone. It's been a tradition for all the itako students here." Yoh blinked.

"When will she come back?" He asked her. Both elders stayed quiet. "Answer me!" Yoh knew that he shouldn't have yelled at them but he wanted to know badly. He knew that he was going to get punished for yelling at his grandparents but he didn't care. He was worried about Anna. To Yoh's surprise, Yome didn't punish him for yelling. He just sighed.

"I do not know Yoh." He told him. Yoh blinked.

"What do you mean you don't know Jii-San?" He asked.

"We are not sure if Anna will come back." Yome told him and closed his eyes. "She might not come back alive." Yoh's eyes widened.

"Why did you send her off to her death!" He yelled. He didn't wait for an answer. He turned and walked to the door. "I am going to find her and bring her back." He bolted out there in a flash and ran to his room to grab a few things before he left. He was positive Anna didn't pack anything warm and he himself definitely needed a weapon. He barley knew spirit control let alone Over Soul, but he didn't care.

"Y-Yoh-Dono! What are you doing?" Amidamaru asked as he appeared next to Yoh.

"I am going to save Anna." Yoh told his spirit.

"B-But Yoh-Dono. There will be a big snow storm tonight and it is a very dangerous mountain." Amidamaru tried to convince his master to change his mind but once Yoh decides on something, he doesn't change his mind. Amidamaru tried to chase after him and convince him to stop but Yoh had already slipped out the window.

Awwww... This chapter has mixed emotions I think. It is funny at first, and then it turns to loving and all. Hmmm, so what do you think? The part where Yoh begs Anna to stay was very sweet I think... Anyway, this flashback will continue in the next chapter!


	3. When Twins Appear

Chapter 3- **When Twins Appear**

"So Yoh has chosen to go find Anna..." Yome muttered as he sipped his tea.

"This will be the true test for Yoh. He will have to choose to risk his life or to save Anna..." Kino muttered and looked out the window. It was starting to get dark and once it hits 7 o'clock, the big snow storm will hit.

Anna walked slowly towards the mountain. Kino had told her to take this test to test out her skills but she didn't know why. This definitely was not related to anything about being a strong itako. Anna ignored the question as she started walking up the mountain. It was getting dark and she should at least make it to the mountain. She was getting tired and thirsty. Kino told her that she was not aloud to bring any food or water with her. She had to rely on her own powers and senses to survive on her own. Anna looked around to see if she could find any source of water but couldn't find any. Eating the snow wasn't a good idea. Who knows what had been in the snow? Not to mention that it won't do much to clench her thirst. She finally passed by a small stream as she walked up the mountain. Everything around it was frozen but for some reason, the stream wasn't. She dipped her hands into the water and shivered. The water was definitely ice cold.

Yoh ran towards the mountain as quick as his little legs could carry him but he didn't get far because he had to soon, stop for a rest. He gasped for air as he placed his hands on his knees. That mountain was definitely farther then he had first thought. Amidamaru appeared behind him again.

"Yoh-Dono. You are tired. You must rest!" He begged the little boy to go back home but Yoh shook his head.

"Anna is going to be in trouble. It's dangerous to be alone in that mountain at night." He told the spirit as he started to run again.

"But Yoh-Dono! It's dangerous for you too!" Amidamaru yelled floating after him. Yoh laughed.

"Daijoubu Amidamaru." He told his spirit. "Everything will work out."

"Exactly! So Anna will come home safe and sound. Now can we please go back home? It's not safe." Amidamaru tired again but Yoh shook his head.

"Things will only work out if I go save Anna." He told the spirit. "And besides. We are already here."

Asakura Hao tightened his grip on his mantle. Being the fire spirit master that he is, he hated the cold. It was definitely one of the things he was going to get rid of once he becomes Shaman King. Humans, coldness and rain... Along with any weak shamans and anyone who gets in his way. Hao walked towards the edge of the cliff and looked down at his home town smiling. Maybe he should burn up the Asakura Manor or a little amusement and for a little heat. Hao nodded and was about to summon the Spirit of Fire AKA **SOF**, when something caught his eye... Better yet, someone caught his eye. A small girl around his age was making her way up the mountain. Her small black sundress was definitely no match for the cold winter wind mixed with power snow flying around. Her blond hair flew after her and her bandana twisted around her hair and untwisted as the wind died down a little. It then lifted and flew after her again as the winter breeze once again attacked her. Around her neck hung her itako beads. Hao smirked. An itako at the age of no more then 5 here up in the mountains all by herself? This was a rare site to see. Maybe he should just forget the Asakura Manor for now. It wasn't going anywhere anyway. Hao watched the girl closely, his smirk widening with every step. Maybe he could have another follower as well.

Yoh stopped and blew on his hands.

"Brrr, talk about cold!" He yelled as he continued walking as he blew on his hands.

"Y-Yoh-Dono. Daijoubu?" Amidamaru was very concerned with Yoh. He was only 5 years old. Talk about pressure.

"Don't worry! I'm fine!" Yoh said with a smile. "Now come on. Anna is probably freezing." He started running now.

"Y-Yoh-Dono! Wait for me!" Amidamaru floated after his master.

"You are a spirit Amidamaru! You can just float your way up the mountain." Yoh laughed but paused. "Yah... You can." He smiled evilly at Amidamaru who froze.

"Y-Yoh-Dono. W-What is it?" Amidamaru asked nervously.

"Amidamaru... Stay still." Yoh said as he walked towards his spirit. Amidamaru gulped and backed away.

"W-What is it Yoh-Dono?" He asked nervously. Yoh jumped on Amidamaru and clung onto him. Amidamaru sank to the ground. Yoh was definitely not a light one.

"Now! Onto the mountain!" Yoh yelled throwing his tiny fist in the air. "Come on Amidamaru! Move it! Anna might be in danger! You can float your way there in 1, 2, 3."

"Y-Yoh-Dono. Please get off. You are heavy." Amidamaru begged but Yoh kicked him lightly, as the racers did on TV when they wanted their horses to move.

"Let's go!" Yoh yelled again. Amidamaru sighed and struggled to get up. Yup, he is going to feel this in the morning.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks, glaring.

"What do you want Asakura?" She asked in a rather bitter tone.

"I think you have me confused with someone else." Hao said with a smirk. "I'm not Yoh."

"Funny." Anna muttered. "Now get out of my way. I don't want another sob story on how you can make me stay at the Asakura Manor." Hao shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. I never said anything for you to stay. Then again." Hao paused. "Who would want to stay there?" Anna was definitely confused. Why was he so different now? And how in the world did he here before she did? He was definitely a lot calmer and a lot more mature. His hair... Was a bit passed his shoulders. Since Anna had never seen Yoh with his hair down before, she couldn't tell if that he was real hair length or not. His face still looked the same so Anna concluded that he was definitely Yoh. Hao chuckled.

"I told you. I'm not Yoh." He shook his head, reading her main. "Speaking of Yoh, he should be here now." Anna blinked. What is he talking about?

"You will see once he gets here." Hao simply told her. A few minutes later, Anna heard a loud yell.

"Come on Amidamaru! We are almost there! Come on! 1! 2! 1! 2!" Anna froze. That sounded like... Anna turned to see Yoh riding on Amidamaru who looked dead when they stopped.

"Anna!" Yoh yelled as he jumped off of Amidamaru who sank to the floor exhausted. Anna blinked and looked back at Hao, then looked back at Yoh who was running towards them. What the heck? Was her eyes playing tricks on her?

"No, it's not Anna." Hao told her with a smile. "You are not seeing things." Then how does he know her name? Hao shrugged. "I am Askaura Hao. I know everything."

"Ah! Hao!" Yoh yelled when he reached them. "Wow Hao! You've grown!" Hao looked at his twin.

"Yoh, we are still the same height so calm down." He told his twin calmly.

"I know." Yoh smile only widened but then stopped. "We are?" He walked up to his twin and measured their height. He was indeed the same height as Hao. Yoh paused.

"Wait a minute. You are an inch taller!" He yelled pointing at Hao who rolled his eyes.

"Baka." Hao smacked Yoh on the head. "I am 2 centimeters taller. Not an inch." Yoh stuck out his tongue at his brother.

"But you were wrong! Ha! You said that we are the same height! Your wrong! For the first time! Aniki is wrong!" Yoh jumped for joy. Hao rolled his eyes. This was the reason why he left the Asakura Manor in the first place. His brother really... annoyed him. And so did his family.

"Whatever Yoh." Hao muttered and looked at Amidamaru. "You must have gained weight as well if your spirit looks so dead. Either that or it's just weak. And I say, it's both." Yoh gave Hao a look.

"Did not! And Amidamaru is strong!" He told him.

"Sure..." Hao looked back at Anna. "Believe me now?" Yoh blinked. He had totally forgotten why he came here in the first place.

"Oh yah Anna!" He turned and smiled. "Good thing I caught up with you."

"What do you want Asakura? Both of you." Anna told them with an icy glare.

"To come with me." They both answered. Yoh's eyes slowly shifted to Hao while Hao's eyes slowly shifted to Yoh. Anna folded her arms.

"I am not going with anybody." She said firmly.

"Come on Anna. Come home!" Yoh begged. Hao snickered.

"Do you think she would actually go home with you?" Hao asked looked at his twin. "You are too annoying for anyone to bare. Even I had to leave." Yoh made a face.

"No, you left because Jii-San wanted to cut your hair." Yoh said pointing at Hao's hair. "And you should cut it. You look like a girl." Hao smacked Yoh on the head.

"Baka. I take pride in my hair. No one understands how important it is to me." Hao told him and flipped a few stands of his hair behind his shoulder. "And plus, it's better to look like a hot girl then a wanna-be."

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean?" Yoh yelled pointing a finger at Hao.

The two were too busy yapping and arguing that they didn't notice that Anna had walked passed them. She muttered something under her breath as she continued walking. So they were twins. Wow, big deal. Anna continued walking and muttered something under her breath again as she continued walking. She felt a presence watching her and stopped. She turned around.

"Ok. Show yourself. I know you are there." She demanded. A small fire ball appeared and a small red spirit with green eyes appeared in front of her.

"Who's spirit are you?" Anna demanded. The spirit said nothing. It just stared into her eyes. "Hey. Don't you know that it's rude to stare?"

"And don't you know that the Spirit of Fire don't speak?" Anna looked up at Hao and Yoh who was running towards them.

"Leave me alone." Anna told him. "And tell your spirit that as well, or I will just have to take a hold of him." Hao looked amused.

"You can try but I can't promise that you can."

Anna studied him. "And why not?"

"Because can easily eat your soul before you can get a hold of him with your itako beads. Best not to." Yoh nodded upon hearing this.

"Yah Anna. Aniki is right." He told Anna. "Don't mess with the Spirit of Fire."

"And that's advice for the both of you." Hao said striating out his mantel. Anna glared at them both.

"Look. I don't need your advice or your help so just leave me alone." She yelled. Yoh frowned.

"Come on Anna. There is going to be a big snow storm tonight. It's dangerous here. Let's go back home." He tried again.

"Like I don't know that?" Anna snapped back. Hao watched those two calmly and then looked up at the sky with a frown. In 2 more hours... In just 2 more hours... If they don't get out of here in 2 more hours... They won't be able to get out when the snow storm hits...

"Whatever." Anna turned and walked off.

"Anna! Wait!" Yoh sighed. Persuading Anna was a hard thing to do. He looked at his twin brother. "Why are you here anyway Aniki?" Hao shrugged.

"I wanted some entertainment so I came back here to urn down the Asakura Manor but then I spotted dear Anna so I changed my mind." Hao told Yoh, who's mouth dropped.

"You wanted to burn my house down!" Yoh yelled. Hao smiled and nodded. "With me in it?" Again, Hao nodded with a smile. Yoh's eyes got big and round and started to water. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Stop being childish." He muttered with a small smack on Yoh's head before he rushed off after Anna.

"Leave me alone Asakura." Anna muttered angrily.

"Not until you come with me." Both Asakura twins answered her. Neither of them was backing off and Anna was starting to lose her temper again.

"Just back off ok?" Anna quickened her pace. "I am not going with anybody so just leave me alone."

"Please Anna." Yoh tried again. "Come back home!"

"No!" Anna yelled at him. Again, Yoh's eyes got big and round as they started to water. Anna rolled her eyes.

"Cry baby." She muttered. Hao smiled.

"I know. You should have seen him when he was only 2." He told Anna as they walked off. "He cried for 2 days strait because I took his Pikachu doll."

"Kaa-San brought it for me! And you were mean to take my Pikachu doll!" Yoh yelled. "And you never gave it back!"

"I told you, I threw it down the well. You are just too scared to go get it because you saw that scary part where the girl climbs out of the well in "The Ring." Hao told him, loud enough so that Anna could hear as well. Yoh froze when he said that.

"Well the girl was scary!" Yoh yelled. "You said that yourself!" Yoh pointed an accusing finger at Hao who shook his head.

"No, I said that the faces of the people who died were scary. Not the part where she climbs out of the well." He corrected his little brother. Yoh stuck out his tongue at Hao.

"But still! I want my Pikachu doll back!" He yelled. "You don't even like Pikachu now." Hao smiled.

"I know. I like that fire pokemon better. What is it? Charmender?" Hao asked thinking back.

"It's Charmander!" Yoh yelled.

"Right. Whatever. And I also happen to like that other fire pokemon too... Cyindequil is it?" Yoh nodded.

"So return my Pikachu doll right now!" Yoh demanded. "And I want my Yu-gi-oh cards too!" Hao sighed.

"You don't even know how to play. I mean, I beat you 28 times in a row." Hao told him with a chuckle. "Even with that Blue Eyes card in your deck." Yoh made a face at his twin.

"So? I want them back! You always take my things and never give them back!" Hao shrugged.

"Yell any louder and you will be responsible for an Avalanche attack."

Anna rolled her eyes. Childish fools. She continued walking, leaving the two Asakura twins behind, arguing about who would win in a duel and who would win in a pokemon battle.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

Hao smiled as he looked down at the house Yoh was currently living in. He had watched Yoh all morning and noticed that Yoh was a bit different. Just then, there were 2 colorful blasts heading towards Hao. He quickly jumped off the tree to dodge the attack and landed in their front yard with ease.

"Well, well, well. I see you don't like to keep people waiting." He said with a smirk. Anna glared at him, her hands clutching onto her 1080 beads. Behind her were her... Well "His" Shikigomis.

"What do you want?" She asked him coldly.

"And hello to you too dear Anna." Hao replied coolly.

"Don't you know that you are not welcomed here?" Anna asked him, her voice as stern as ever. Hao smiled.

"You should know by now that I don't really care if I am or not Anna." He pointed out. "But see that you like to get things strait to the point, I might as well tell you." Anna waited for him to continue. She never let her guard down for a second, for she didn't trust Hao.

"Remember that time when we first met?" Hao continued. "Well, did you ever recall me telling Yoh that he won't be living past his 16'Th birthday?" Anna glared at him.

"Get to the point." She told him. Hao smirked.

"Getting there dear Anna." He told her. "Well anyway, Yoh won't be living for much longer." Anna gave him another one of her icy glares.

"You better have not done anything to him." She muttered angrily.

"I just put a curse on him." Hao said with a shrug. "But not that it matters. He is already suffering."

"Well remove it now." Anna demanded. Hao smirked.

"Tsk, tsk. There you go again. Always bossing people around." He told her, ignoring her anger. "But, even if I did want to remove the curse, which I don't, I can't."

"And why not?" Anna asked him, arms folded tightly across her chest.

"Because it's too late. His birthday is in two days. Well, out birthday is in two days." Hao told her and turned. "So you better make the best out of it Anna." Anna continued to glare.

"You're lying. I don't believe you." She told him. Hao stopped but didn't turn around.

"Am I?" He asked her. "You know very well that I don't lie Anna. What I say is what I say. If I say that this will happen, believe me Anna, it will happen. I said that if I can't have you, then nether will Yoh." Hao paused before he walked out. "You can believe me if you want Anna. I don't really care. I know what's going to happen so my advice to you is to leave Yoh be for the next 2 days."

"And why do you say that?" She asked him. Hao smirked but didn't turn around. He just continued to walked away.

"Tell me!" Anna yelled at him. Hao paused but didn't turn around.

"He's dieing Anna. Yoh's dieing." With that Hao disappeared, leaving Anna in shock. She dropped her 1080 beads and sank to the ground.

"Yoh's... Dieing..." She mumbled quietly to herself. She knew she couldn't trust Hao but she knew he was right. Yoh has been more tired then usual. But is it just a coincidence or is Hao actually warning her?

* * *

Ahhhhhh! Yoh is dieing! Muhahaha. I am pure evil. lol. Yes! Evil! Anyway, what did you all think? The part where the Asakura twins argue is the best part in this chap I think... Anyway, the next chapter will be the last! I know! It's so sad! But, alas! This fanfic must come to an end. And the end will be the end of Yoh's life! Muhahaha. Well, maybe. I am not sure yet. Reviews please! I need your opinion! 


	4. When It's Time To Say GoodBye

**Note**: In the last chapter... I really don't think I added in the part where Hao tells Yoh that if Hao can't have Anna, then neither can Yoh... So this chapter will explain that part... Well it's more of the continuation of the last flashback...

* * *

Chapter 4- **When It's Time to Say Good-Bye**

"Yoh-Kun..." Manta nudged his friend. "Ne, Yoh-Kun... Wake up." Yoh yarned and rubbed his eyes.

"Huh?" He looked at Manta who had a concerned look on his face.

"Yoh-Kun, you have been acting strange lately. Are you ok?" Manta asked Yoh who just smiled.

"Ah, daijoubu." He told his friend, but his voice didn't sound too convincing. It sounded tired and way too soft.

"Are you sure? You don't sound ok." Manta studied his friend with a concerned face. Yoh sighed.

_To tell you the truth Manta_... _I am not sure myself_... Of course, Yoh didn't say that out loud. Instead, he just sighed.

"Fine... Just worn out from Anna's training." He told Manta. Manta smiled.

"Who wouldn't be? I remember Anna's intense training." Manta shivered at the thought. He would half expect Yoh to laugh but instead, he found Yoh asleep again. Manta sighed and decided to leave Yoh alone.

**

* * *

Flashback**

"Please Anna... Just come home. Forget your training, just come home." Yoh begged again as he followed Anna.

"Leave me alone." Anna yelled as she continued walking.

"No. Not until you come home with me." Yoh told her with a determined voice. "Now come on! Before the storm hits!"

"NO! Now leave me alone!" Anna yelled. Yoh frowned. There was definitely no way he was giving up but if doesn't persuade Anna to come home, they would be stuck in the snow storm. He knew that Hao would have no problem surviving the snow storm but he and Anna would not be as lucky. Speaking of Hao... Where was he? Yoh looked around but couldn't find Hao anywhere. He turned back but only to find Hao with Anna. He was either A, flirting, or B trying to either blackmail or force her to come with her. It was probably both but Yoh didn't care. He ran off after them.

"Hey! Leave Anna alone!" He yelled at Hao who smirked.

"What? Jealous?" He asked Yoh whose face turned pink.

"N-No." Yoh muttered quietly making Hao laugh.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem." He told Yoh who made a face. This is so unfair. Hao always takes away the things he loves. First his Pikachu doll, then his Yu-Gi-Oh deck and now Anna. What next? His spirit and soul?

"Precisely." Yoh blinked and looked at Hao who smirked. Yoh glared at his older twin. After all these years, Hao was still teasing Yoh by reading his thoughts.

"And what makes you think Anna is yours Otouto?" He asked Yoh who folded his arms.

"Hey, I know her longer then you have." Yoh pointed out. "And you just met her."

"True but I know enough about her." Hao told her. "Because-"

"Because you are Asakura Hao." Yoh finished Hao's sentence with a mocking voice. "I know, I know. And I am Asakura Yoh. I mess up all your plans." Yoh grinned wildly while Hao rolled his eyes and yet again, smacked Yoh on the back of the head.

"You should be called the crybaby." Hao muttered. Yoh's eyes began to water and turn big and round. He ran off after Anna with a few sniffs.

"Why are you crying?" Anna asked Yoh as he ran up to her.

"Aniki hit me again." Yoh said through sniffs.

"Well good for him." Anna muttered angrily. Yoh's eye's widened and started to water again.

"Why are you taking his side?" He asked Anna. "You like him more then me?" Yoh sniffed and wiped away his tears. Anna rolled her eyes.

"I never said that." She told him. Yoh's face suddenly brightened.

"Really?" He asked. All of a sudden, his tears were gone and his face looked like it had never shed tears before. "Yay! Anna likes me!" Yoh jumped here and there happily, not knowing that he was at the edge of the hill. He suddenly slipped and fell off.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" He yelled. Anna's eyes widened as she grabbed his foot before he completely fell off the edge of the planet.

"Yoh! You idiot!" She yelled down at him, holding onto his leg for dear life. Hao watched her struggle with amusement. He knew Yoh was definitely not light and wanted to see how long Anna can hold him. Anna quickly threw her Itako beads around his waist and struggled to pull him up. Although her beads were not that strong, it was strong enough.

"Hey! Anna you saved me!" Yoh yelled while hanging upside down. "See? I knew you liked me." He was grinning wildly, despite the fact that he was hanging upside down and was about to die. Anna's face turned pink.

"Shut up!" She yelled at him.

"Hey!" Yoh yelled. "There is an echo!" He listened to his voice echo back to him and his grin widened. "Yoh is the best!" He yelled, listening to his echo. "Yoh is the coolest! Yoh is the hottest! Yoh is even better then Hao!" He laughed as Anna struggled to pull him up. Hao rolled his eyes. How childish of his brother. Then again, he was only 5 so Hao couldn't blame him for such silliness.

"Anna loves Yoh!" Yoh yelled out. At this, Anna let go of him and Yoh started falling again.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Yoh yelled out as he fell. Luckily, he landed on Amidamaru who floated back up to where Anna and Hao were waiting. Or... at least he tried to. Since Yoh was pretty much knocked out, he was a bit heavier then before.

"Yoh-Dono! Are you alright?" Amidamaru asked setting Yoh down. The only response Yoh gave him was a snore, a muttered "Funga Fu Fu" and another snore. Everyone sweat dropped, even Hao who shook his head.

"Maybe Keiko did drop Yoh on the head when he was young." He muttered to himself. Anna folded her arms and looked at Yoh with an annoyed face.

"Listen here Asakura Yoh." She yelled shaking him. "I do not like you or Hao, so shut up and leave me alone!" It was no use. Yoh was asleep, busy dreaming of oranges. Hao sighed and shrugged.

"Once he is asleep, you can't get anything to him." He told Anna. "Unless..."

"I don't want to know." Anna told him coldly as she got up and walked off. Hao looked at his brother and back at Anna. Should he follow Anna or should he watch over his brother? Hao looked down at Yoh and smiled. This was too easy... He looked at Anna and then back at Yoh.

"Nah." Hao said cheerfully as he ran after Anna.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Yoh. Yoh." This wasn't really a question but more of a demand as Anna walked through the backyard. She found Yoh asleep on the grass and walked over to him. 

"Funga Fu Fu..." Yoh muttered in his sleep. Even till now, Anna still didn't understand why he mutters that but she didn't care.

"Yoh, wake up." Anna shook Yoh.

"Leave me alone..." Yoh mumbled. "I'll wake up in a few minutes Manta." Anna growled.

"I am not Manta Yoh now wake up!" She shook his harder but Yoh wouldn't wake up. She finally decided to go and pour water on him, which to her surprise, didn't wake him up. Anna angrily tapped her foot. Why wouldn't Yoh wake up? Her heart started beating faster all of a sudden. What is Yoh is dead? No, he couldn't be. He was just muttering something in his sleep! He can't be dead! Anna took Yoh's arm and felt his pulse. To her relief, Yoh was still alive but his pulse kind of felt weak. She put Yoh's arm down and decided to leave Yoh alone. So Hao wasn't lying after all...**

* * *

**

Flashback

Anna did get too far before Hao caught up with her. She let out a growl and glared at him. He was so annoying. Just like Yoh. Well like they say, Twins think and ARE alike.

"What do you want Asakura?" Anna asked.

"Like I said before. I want you to come with me." Hao told her. "The snow storm is going to hit sooner or later and by the looks of the clouds, they are about to hit." Anna folded her arms.

"If I needed a weather forecast I would be watching the news." She told him. "Now leave or else." Hao raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"I am just curious on what you will do if I don't leave you alone." He challenged her. Anna's glare deepened.

"This." Anna yelled as she flung her arm over, only to be caught by Hao's.

"Nice try." Hao said with a smirk as he twisted Anna's arm behind her, making her gasp in both shock and pain. Anna tried to break free from Hao's grasp but that only made Hao's grip tighten even more. Hao shook her head.

"Silly girl. You are not supposed to move when your arm is behind your back. You might hurt yourself." He whispered in her ear.

"Let go." Anna told his angrily. "If you know what's good for you."

"You are in no position to throw threats dear Anna." Hao told her. As much as Anna hated to admit it, Hao was right. Just then, there was a yell and someone tackled Hao to the floor. Anna plopped down onto the snow and rubbed her arm. It was sore and ached. Anna shivered from the coldness. She had not felt this cold when Hao had held her... But why? She looked up to see Yoh wrestling with Hao.

"Leave her alone!" Yoh yelled at Hao. When did he wake up? Since he was dreaming of oranges... Shouldn't it take him about 2-5 hours to wake up? Hao pushed Yoh off of him.

"She doesn't belong to you Yoh." Hao yelled at his younger brother who was on the floor glaring up at him.

"So? She can at least choose to come with me. You are forcing her to come with you." Yoh yelled pointing a finger at Hao who shrugged.

"The things I want are the things I get." Hao told him and smirked. Yoh glared at Hao.

"You spoiled." He muttered angrily. Hao laughed.

"Using big words now are we?" He asked.

"Shut up!" Yoh yelled at Hao.

"Spell Shut Up." Hao challenged him. Oh how he loves to tease his brother. Yoh blinked and thought for a second.

"S-"Yoh began but was cut off.

"You're wrong." Hao told Yoh and threw a fire ball at him, which Yoh barely dodged.

"Am not! Anna! How do you spell Shut up!" Yoh yelled. Anna glared at Yoh. Why would he be asking her such a stupid question right now?

"You see? You can't even know if you spelled it right or not." Hao said with a smirk, another fire ball appeared on his hand.

"I know I spelled it right. I checked the disionary!" Yoh yelled.

"Its dictionary you dolt!" Anna yelled at Yoh who blinked.

"Yah. D-Dictionary!" Yoh yelled. Hao rolled his eyes.

"Spell dictionary then." Hao muttered. Yoh thought for a minute but he had no idea how to spell dictionary. Instead, he yelled out,

"Spell no!" Yoh glared at his brother and tackled him down again.

"Just leave her alone." Hao didn't seem afraid or seem to show any emotion at all. He just smirked.

"What makes you think I will listen to you Otouto?" He asked Yoh. "What makes you think that she will willingly come with you and willingly like you?"

"I know that she won't be happy with you." Yoh yelled and was about to punch Hao when Hao pushed him off of him. Yoh rolled to the edge of the cliff and hung on to anything for dear life. No he did not want to die yet. He didn't even get to eat his last orange at home!

Hao slowly walked over to Yoh and smirked down at him.

"I wonder how I should kill you..." He said thinking.

"How about just leaving me alone?" Yoh asked hopingly.

"Errr. Wrong answer." Hao told Yoh and was about to step on Yoh's tiny fingers but someone pushed him off the hill. Hao fell but luckily, the SOF saved him. Hao looked up and saw that it was Anna who had pushed him. Anna was glaring at Hao as she helped Yoh up. Yoh gasped for breath as he tumbled down onto the snow, not caring if it was cold or not. Hao let out a small growl. How dare she... Anna glared at Hao and wrapped her itako beads around the SOF's arm, not letting it go. Hao smirked and shook her head. It was a good attempt... But not good enough. The SOF ripped the beads off it, throwing it back at Anna. Hao smirked. "She deserved that one." He thought to himself as he turned his attention back to his twin who was currently exhausted and... well making snow angels in the snow. Hao sweat dropped and shook his head with a sigh. Can't Yoh ever be serious? The only serious time Hao has seen Yoh was just before when they were fighting... That was it...

"Yoh." Hao said looking at his twin who stopped what he was doing and looked up at him. "Don't think you won. If Anna can't be mine, then she can't be yours either." Yoh looked up at Hao.

"What do you mean?" He asked but Hao never answered him. Hao just smirked.

"The next time I see you will be the last time..." That was all little Yoh could remember before blacking out.

He woke up later in his bed. How'd he get there? Yoh looked around the room and noticed that it was his room.

"It's about time you woke up." Yoh turned to see Anna by the door. Yoh smiled.

'Anna! You are ok!" He yelled out and slowly sat up.

"No thanks to you..." She muttered but Yoh didn't hear her.

"So... What happened? All I remember was Aniki telling me something and that was it... And that was back at the mountains." Yoh scratching his aching head. "So what really happened?" Anna shrugged.

"I don't know. I think Hao transported us back because the next thing I know, I was back in my room." She told him. "And the snow storm had hit." Yoh blinked and rushed to the window.

"Wow! Check out the snow!" He yelled. Anna rolled her eyes. Yoh grinned at her and then noticed that she had new itako beads around her neck since Hao had broken hers earlier.

"So you got new ones huh?" Yoh asked as he looked at them. Anna nodded.

"The old ones are right here." Anna lifted her right arm and Yoh saw that Anna had collected a few of the remaining itako beads that were still attached to her old necklace and made a bracelet out of it.

"Cool." Yoh said with a smile and then grabbed his hat. "Now it's time for fun!" He yelled as he rushed out.

"Yoh! Wait!" Anna yelled running after him. Yoh didn't hear her because he was already outside.

"Weeeee!" Yoh jumped and landed in the snow... Well about 3 feet under the snow, so now he was pretty much covered with snow.

"Yoh? Yoh!" Anna looked around but didn't see anyone. All she saw was A LOT of white snow. She then saw a trail and a small hat poking out, still moving. The hat stopped moving when it hit a tree and there was a small yelp of pain. Ann then jumped into the snow and followed after it. It was hard... Walking through snow... She finally found the little trail and followed it. Finally, she found Yoh at the end of the tunnel rubbing his head... And just about covered with snow.

"Yoh, what are you doing?" She demanded. Yoh didn't answer her. He just kept his hands on his head. "Yoh? Yoh answer me!" Yoh shook his head.

"Brain Freeze!" He yelled. Anna rolled her eyes. No wonder he was able to move so quickly. He was eating the snow.

"Ice cream isn't even this cold." Yoh mumbled. Anna took Yoh's hand and pulled him back into the house, muttering how much of an idiot he was and how it was a waste of time saving him.

"Anna, wanna make snowmen later?" Yoh asked with a grinning face.

"No." Anna simply answered and continued dragging the boy.

"So where are we going?" Yoh asked as he grabbed a handful of powder snow and threw it in the air, making it fly along with the wind.

"Kino and Yome have something to say to us." Anna told him.

"Maybe I am getting a puppy!" Yoh yelled out. "Or a whole year supply of oranges!" Anna rolled her eyed. Although she didn't know what it was that they wanted to tell them, those were definitely not it.

"Yoh... It was very brave of you to go after Anna like that." Yome began. "Brave but a very dangerous thing to do. But you have proven yourself strong and have a fighting spirit."

"And so we have decided." Kino continued. "Anna, you have been my very first and best students." Anna nodded.

"Thank you Kino-Sama." She said respectfully.

"It is about time this I arrange this." Kino continued. Anna blinked. Arrange?

"Arrange what?" She asked.

"You are Yoh are now engaged." Kino announced. Anna blinked. No she did not just say that. They all looked at Yoh to see his reaction. Yoh muttered something and fell over.

"Huh? Oh what you say?" He asked. Everyone sweat dropped. It was amazing that Yoh could sleep with his eyes opened. Amazing yet scary at the same time. Kino smacked her cane on Yoh's head. Yoh rubbed his head and sniffed. As usual, he eyes became big and round and started to water.

"That's hurts." He said sniffing.

"Like I said." Kino said tapping her cane. "Yoh, you and Anna are now engaged." Yoh blinked.

"Oh..." He muttered.

"You don't know what engaged means do you?" Yome asked.

"Nope." Yoh stupidly answered. Again everyone sweat dropped and Kino smacked her cane on Yoh's head once more.

"Engaged means to agree to marry..." Anna told him.

"That is engagement Anna but you are correct." Yome told them. Yoh blinked.

"So Anna is my sister?" He asked. This time, it was Anna who smacked him.

"Pay attention you idiot!" She yelled at him. "We are married now."

"No officially but you are arranged to." Kino corrected. Yoh nodded.

"Cool. So we are playing house? Cool! Come on Anna. You can be the mommy and I will be the daddy. Come on! Let's go and play in the snow!" Yoh grabbed Anna's arm and dragged her outside again.

"Yoh! Let go!" Anna yelled.

"Ok, stand still Anna. I'm going to make you into a snowman." Yoh said cheerfully as he dumped snow on her. Anna was starting to lose her temper as she stomped off, dragging Yoh back inside.

"Yoh, read this and don't come out until you are finished. Do you hear me?" She asked throwing a dictionary in Yoh's face.

"Why? I know what engage means." Yoh said as he tried to hold the book in his hands.

"Just do it." Anna told him and walked out of the room. Yoh sighed and opened the over sized book. Well to him it was since he was still oh so small.

"Hmmm... A... First letter of the.. zzzzzzzzz" Yoh fell asleep as soon as he read the letter A. Anna walked back inside the room and smacked Yoh awake, yelling at him to pay attention. Yoh again continued reading. Well skimming. He looked up the word shut up to see if he spelled it right. Yoh smiled when he saw that he had spelled the word correct.

"You see Aniki. I did spell shut up right." He said with a grin and looked out the window. Where ever Hao was, Yoh was sure that he could hear him.

**End Of Flashback**

* * *

"Whoo-Hooo! Par-tay!" Horo Horo yelled lifting his cup of... juice. "Happy Birthday Yoh!" Yoh smiled. 

"Thanks Horo. Thank Minna for the party. Where are my presents?" He asked looking around and saw nothing but a basket of oranges on the table. "Ok forget the presents, the oranges are good enough for me." Yoh leaped for the oranges only to smack head first onto the table because Ren pulled the basket out of Yoh's reach.

"You can eat these on your own time." He told Yoh. Yoh made a face at Ren and turned to the others.

"So who wants cake then?" He asked. Horo Horo quickly leaped up.

"I DO!" He yelled and he rushed off to get the cake. A few minutes later, he returned with only half of the cake.

"Horo!" Ren yelled. "Why did you eat half of the cake?"

"I didn't eat it!" Horo Horo yelled back at Ren. "It was like that."

"Whatever, let's just eat!" Yoh yelled as he cut himself and everyone else a slice.

"This vanilla isn't so bad." Ren muttered.

"It's not vanilla cake! It's Chocolate cake!" Horo Horo yelled out. Ren's eyes shifted to Horo Horo.

"But you didn't even eat the cake yet Horo. How can you tell that this is Chocolate cake?" He asked suspiciously. Horo Horo froze and gulped.

"Well... ummm... You see... What happened was..." He thought of an excuse but Ren cut him off.

"What happened was that you are half of the cake and it is not even your cake nor is it your birthday." He said in an obvious tone.

"Hey! It's cake ok! Who can resist cake?" Horo yelled. "You even said it was good." Ren shook his head.

"I only said it so that you would admit that you ate half of the cake, which you did so now I am satisfied." He told Horo who growled.

"Hey Sh-" He was cut off because Ren stuffed a slice of cake into his mouth almost choking poor Horo Horo.

"Be quiet and eat the cake." He commanded and sat back down to eat his slice. Yoh laughed and licked his lips. The cake was good though. Yoh looked up and then looked around. Anna was no where to be found...

It was about 11 or so and Yoh's birthday party was over. Yoh sat in him room looking up at the stars. It was a good day... Well except for his weird dreams he kept having every time he fell asleep. It was like a flashback... But why would he have flashbacks?

"Because you are dieing Otouto." Yoh blinked and looked up to find Hao smirking at him.

"Aniki... What are you doing here?" Yoh asked as Hao jumped into his room.

"Just returning a few things." Hao told Yoh and threw an object at Yoh who caught it. Yoh looked down at the object Hao had thrown at him and gasped.

"Hey! It's my Pikachu doll!" He yelled and smiled.

"See, told you I didn't throw it in the well" Hao teased. Yoh made a face.

"You still took it." He said and smiled. "Now you just owe me my deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards." Yoh paused. "No. You took them for so long! I want double and a Dark Magician Girl card too." Hao laughed and scratched his head.

"Yah.. about that... The Spirit of Fire thought that they were useless so... he burned them." Hao told Yoh who's mouth fell open.

"Even my Dark Magician card and my Blue Eyes?" He asked. Hao nodded. Yoh let out a small whimper.

"But it took me forever to get them!" He whined.

"Please. Just go to the store and buy Yugi and Kaiba's deck." Hao told him, rolling his eyes. Yoh stuck out his tongue at his twin.

"Well I didn't have to waist any more money if it wasn't for you." He muttered. Hao shrugged.

"Oh well. Be lucky Pikachu isn't on the fried chicken menu." Hao told Yoh who's eyes widened.

"Hey! Pikachu is a mouse!" Yoh yelled.

"Whatever." Hao mumbled.

"Aniki, you are cruel." Hao smiled.

"Thank you Otouto. Nice of you to say that." Yoh sighed.

"So what is this about me dieing?" He asked looking at Hao. "I feel fine." Hao turned to face his brother.

"Do you Yoh? Do you really?" He asked.

"Well... Anna's training is intense." Yoh said with a shrug.

"Yoh..."

"I know... I know I'm dieing Hao..."

"So what are you planning to do?" Hao asked him. He didn't feel sad that his brother way dieing... No not guilty either. He didn't feel anything at all. Yoh shrugged and looked up at the stars.

"Make the best out of what I have left I guess..." He said quietly. Hao nodded and he too, looked up at the stars.

"And plus, you would be happy when I dead wouldn't you?" Hao looked at Yoh. "I mean, when I'm dead, we wouldn't be twins anymore. You would be one of a kind." Hao laughed.

"True, but I will never have anyone to compare myself with." Hao told Yoh. "No one will believe that I am after all the better looking twin." Yoh laughed.

"So why did you come? To return my Pikachu doll back?" Yoh asked. Hao chuckled.

"Remember back when we were young? You made me promise that before we die and all we would see each other one more time and at peace? No fighting or arguing?" Yoh blinked and then nodded.

"Ah... It took me forever to persuade you to promise me that. But I am surprised. You don't keep promises." Hao smiled and shook his head.

"True but you were dam annoying and well, since you are my Otouto..." Yoh smiled.

"Sank You." Yoh put his Pikachu doll in Hao's arms. Hao blinked. "Keep it. I want you to keep it. You know... To remember me by when I'm... You know... gone." For the first time, Hao didn't know what to say.

"Just say that you will take good care of it for me and watch over Anna ok?" It was like Yoh could read Hao's mind. Well you know what they say. Twins look and think alike right? Hao stared at his brother for a while before smiling.

"Ah... I will Otouto." He said as he held Yoh's Pikachu doll.

"So how long do I have left?" Yoh asked. Hao looked at Yoh again.

"You are asking me that question?" He asked and Yoh nodded.

"Remember? You are Asakura Hao. you know EVERYTHING" Yoh quoted the word Everything with his fingers making Hao laugh.

"Well, I'd say you have until... 12." Hao told him in a rather quiet tone. Yoh looked at the clock next to his bed. It read 11:30. He had an half hour left... Yoh sighed.

"It was a good life..." He said quietly. Hao cocked at eye.

"Anna's brutal training is a good life?" He asked Yoh who laughed.

"Well in a way. It did help me become Shaman King." He pointed out.

"I guess." Hao said with a shrug as he got up. "Take care Otouto." Hao said with a smile. Yoh smiled warmly back at his twin.

"Ah. You too. And remember. Take care of Pikachu for me and Anna as well as yourself." Hao laughed.

"You don't need to tell me that. But then again, maybe I should throw Pikachu back into the well with that girl from The Ring. It would so less worry for me." Yoh's mouth dropped.

"Aniki! You wouldn't dare!" He yelled but then paused. "Wait... That would mean Pikachu would be on TV." Hao rolled his eyes and Yoh laughed.

"Well.. Nice to see you one last time." Yoh said with a smile.

"Ah..." Hao walked over to Yoh and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "I'll miss you, Otouto." With that, he disappeared.

Yoh sighed and looked up at the stars again. He smiled up at them. It was a nice night tonight. He heard a let out a small sigh as he climbed into bed. She should be here soon... He thought quietly. As if on time, Anna quietly and slowly walked into Yoh's room.

"What did he say?" She asked him.

"Just our good-byes and all." Yoh simply told her.

"I see..." Anna walked over to Yoh and sat down next to him. Yoh smiled.

"Remember when we were young and you use to slap me and tell me to die?" He asked Anna who took his hand. "Well I guess I really am going." Anna's eyes looked hurt but she didn't let the tears fall. She knew that Yoh know that she didn't mean it but it really pained her.

"Don't say that Yoh... You aren't going to die." She said trying to hide her worried/sad/crying tone. They both knew that she was only trying to stay strong for the both of them. It was only a matter of time before Yoh leaves their world. Yoh smiled.

"It's ok Anna. Really. You don't have to always be strong. Sometimes... Being strong isn't good." He told her. He suddenly felt tired and he knew it was time. He looked into Anna's eyes.

"Sank You Anna. For making me shaman king and all. Sank You." Yoh looked up at the ceiling. "Be sure to tell the others thanks too.. You know, for being there for me and all. And thank Manta for everything." Anna nodded as she listened; tears forming in her eyes. Yoh let out a small sigh and looked at Anna one last time.

"Ashiteru Anna..." Yoh said quietly. Anna fought back her tears.

"Ashiteru... Yoh." She whispered, a small smile appearing on her face. Yoh smiled at her. She was pretty when she smiled. Very pretty. It was nice... His last image was the one he loved so very much... It was Anna... Smiling...

A single tear fell from Anna's eyes as Yoh's eyes slowly closed and his breathing stopped. The clock next to his head read... 12:00. From outside, not so far away, stood Hao. In his hands was the Pikachu doll that Yoh gave to Hao. Hao had a small frown on his face but then he smiled and looked down at the doll. "Don't worry Otouto... I will keep my promise... I'll take good care of Pikachu and Anna for you..." Hao looked up at the stars. One of the stars shined brighter then the rest and Hao knew that it was Yoh smiling down at him. "I'll miss you Otouto... We all will..."

* * *

Oh god... I am actually crying while I am typing this... No joke. I can not believe that I am crying while writing my own story... This is so sad... That's it. I don't want to write no more FanFics with someone dieing at the end. It's too sad... It was sweet of Hao to bring back the Pikachu doll back to Yoh and how Anna admits that she loves Yoh... Took me a while to plan that out and to type it because it was so hard to see through the tears in my eyes. Sorry but I can't proofread this... It's too sad and I will start crying again. The flashback kind of sucks but I can't type no more. It's too sad and I am still crying... Thanks everyone for the reviews. Be sure to give me some reviews on this one too... I really need them to stop crying. 


End file.
